Olivier Mira Armstrong
''Olivier Mira Armstrong ''is a strength-based autoattacker with the best survivability of any non-tank on the Alchemist Team. She deals high-DPS with her autoattack empowering abilities and can summon units to fight and scout for her. Abilities: '''D, Queen's Charge: '''Olivier inspires all allies near her to fight harder, increasing their damage as well as her own by 75 for 10 seconds. 30 second cooldown, 1100 range. '''Passive F, Call of Briggs: '''Every 7 minutes, Olivier will gain a Briggs Flag in her inventory. '''Q, Queen's Chilled Anger: '''Olivier slashes in front of herself, causing enemies 300 distance in front of her to take damage and have their movement speed and attack speed be slowed. 15 second cooldown. 300/350/400/450/500 damage, 30/35/40/45/50% MS and AS slow for 3/3.5/4/4.5/5 seconds. '''W, Ice Queen: '''Olivier fights as hard as she can for 13 seconds, increasing her movement speed, attack speed, and damage. Olivier will also slow any enemy's movement speed by 50% she hits for a brief time. 60 second cooldown. 30/40/50/60/70% attack speed, 10/15/20/25/30 movement speed, 50/60/70/80/90 damage, slow lasts 0.8/0.9/1/1.1/1.2 '''E, Queen's Resolve: '''Olivier increases her moevment speed and becomes immune to enemy attacks for 5 seconds as she prepares for a big attack. if Olivier hits somobody during these 5 seconds, she will deal a large amount of damage in a 250 AoE and reduce their movement speed by 50% for 4 seconds, at the cost of ending her movement speed bonus early. Once the effect wears offm Olivier takes half the damage that she would have taken. 400/450/500/550/600 damage, 40/50/60/70/80 bonus movement speed. '''R, Briggs Tank: '''Olivier deploys a tank from Briggs. The tank has 50% spell damage reduction. The tank can fire Cluster Rockets to stun enemies, and can load troops inside itself to protect them from harm. 40 second duration, 90 second cooldown. Tank has 1600/1950/2300 HP, 20/28/36 armor, and deals 100/110/130 damage +25/33/50% of Olivier;s Strength and Agility. Tips: Olivier is classified as hard, this is for good reason as even though her great damage, durability, and speed allow her to fight, survive, and thrive against other Hero's, she is quite easy to kill if controlled by an inexperienced player. Olivier is capable of defeating a homunculus while alone in early game when she is 10 levels or higher if she use her skills properly. This is very good strategy to slow the farm of the homunculi. Altough is tempting buying a lot of Armstrong scrolls, you should just do that if you are mostly you are not gonna die or you are feeding a lot of extra gold. If you weave her spells correctly, Olivier can perma-slow enemies, allowing you to chase down people quite effectively. (especially when her Tank is active) Olivier can only load units she can directly control into her Tank, this includes leavers. Use your call of briggs flags to help you scout for enemies. Receive +10 strength for every Armstrong scroll in inventory. oliviertank.png|Olivier's tank summon briggsguard.png|Briggs Guard summoned through Olivier flags Category:Alchemist Team Category:Playable Characters Category:Strength Characters Category:Females